New Friends, Strange Happenings
by MidnightNeko-0204
Summary: Mayson Grey is a new student at Hogwarts with a hidden past. On her way to the train she bumps into Ron, Harry, and Hermione - Literally! After an incident in the Great Hall, her new friends find out about her surprising past. Which is..? Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! ^_^ Um, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please be nice reviewing. Some of the characters in this story might be a little OOC but that's only because I've read the books quite a lng time ago and don't really remember the exact personalities. So if you find that someone's not quite themeselves, please forgive me. There will be an OC in this story, just so you know. I'm a BIG Dramione fan so this MIGHT be one of those, I'm not quite sure yet. This is also my first time writing for the book section since I specialize in Anime/Manga, preferably in Shugo Chara so yeah... Um, um, um, don't know what else to say except read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately. That honor goes to the lovely J. K. Rowling. That lucky son of a...**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Mayson Grey stood on the train platform and studied her ticket. "Platform 9 and 3/4," it said.

'Yeah,' she thought to herself. 'But where the heck is it?!"

She was about to go up and ask a train conductor when she felt a blow to her side, knocking her off her feet and onto the ground. She immediately felt a pair of hands help her to her feet and she shook her head to clear the dizziness.

"Oh honestly, Ron. Can you please watch where you are going?" She heard a girl's voice say in a stern tone, as if disciplining a child.

"Sorry 'Mione. I was just trying to reach the platform on time so we wouldn't miss the train and I didn't see her there." She watched as his face gradually became as red as his hair from embarrassment and burst into giggles.

A second boy she hadn't noticed before, cocked his head to the side and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Because," she said, after her giggling had died down. "His face was almost as red as his hair!" She burst into giggles again and reached finger up to wipe a stray tear from her eye.

She watched as the girl walk up to her, a menacing look on her face. Mayson's giggles soon died down until it was nothing but a whimper. She saw her raise her hand, wand firmly grasped in it, and flinched, awaiting the pain. When she felt none, she opened her eyes and gasped. The other boy had the girl's wrist firmly in grasp.

"Harry, let go of me. NOW." The girl hissed.

"No Hermione." The boy said, his voice calm but firm.

"Why not? We already get enough crap from Ferret-Boy, why does Ron have to be subjected to teasing from a little girl like this?"

Mayson gasped inwardly. She was NOT a little girl. Although she was the height of an 8 year old, Mayson was 14. Her height was something she had always been self-concious about and it didn't help when someone mistook her for an elementary schooler. She also had many people tease her about it and, even though she didn't show it, it affected her greatly. The only person who could tease her and get away with it was her best friend and they're not even there to do it anymore. (But back to the subject...) She wayched as the two boys gasped in surprise. Since when did Hermione get a backbone?

Mayson decided that this was the time to speak up. "Um, excuse me. But if you don't mind, I would like to interject." Hermione turned to her and scrunched up her nose but nodded anyway.

"Well," she continued. "The reason I was laughing was not because I intended to tease him, it's because I thought it was quite cute."

Hermione stood there for a few moments before Mayson's words actually sunk in. "Oh," she said, giving a small chuckle. "Well, sorry then." Harry's grip on her loosened and she lowered her hand.

"Oh, it's okay. I know I can be misleading sometimes." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly and looked down at her bag, where she saw poking out of it, a ticket. "That's right," she gasped. "Do you guys know how to get to Platform 9 and 3/4?"

As if something clicked in their minds, the three friends gasped and simultaneously said, "Oh no, the train!" With that, Hermione grabbed Mayson's hand and dragged her in the direction of the platform.

txtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtx

After settling in their cabin on the train, Mayson decided to introduce herself -- properly.

"By the way, my name is Mayson Grey." She looked at the two boys seated in front of her, then the girl seated next to her, and smiled.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said, extending her hand. When it was taken, she proceeded to introduce the others. "This is Ronald Weasley," she said, motioning to the redhead. "And Harry Potter."

The three inwardly flinched when Mayson opened her mouth, ready for, "Oh my god! It's Harry Potter!" or "You're the Boy-Who-Lived!" When all they heard was a mere, "Oh. It's nice to meet you." all they could do was stare.

Hermione was the first to break free of the trance. "So is this your first year at Hogwarts?" When she nodded, Hermione continued. "You must be a first year then."

"Well, actually no." When Hermione gave her a look that said, "Continue," she did. "I'm actually a fourth year like all of you. Well, at least I'm guessing you're all fourth years, right?" They all nodded and Mayson smiled. "Good."

When Mayson made no signs of continuing her earlier statement, Hermione pressed on. "Wait, how is that possible? How can you be a fourth year, yet this is your first time at Hogwarts? Wouldn't that mean you've been here three times before?"

"Plus," Ron added. "And no offense, but aren't you kinda short to be a fourth year?"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "That's rude!" As Ron muttered his apology, Hermione turned back to Mayson and gasped.

Mayson's cheery face had disappeared, a blank one replacing it. She turned and whispered, "I'd really rather not talk about it, if you don't mind."

Hermione was about to respond when she was (rudely) interrupted by the sound of their cabin door being slammed open. After recovering from the initial shock, the four looked up to see the person in their doorway was none other than Draco Malfoy, smirk set in place.

"What do you wanyt Ferret?" Ron spat.

"What, I can't visit Hogwarts' favorite Golden Trio..." He threw a sneer in each of their directions and trailed off when he reached Mayson. "...and friend?"

She was looking up at him upon hearing him enter. They locked eyes and each immediately recognized the other. For a split second she saw a hint of concern on his face, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come, back into its original form.

He walked out of the cabin without another word and closed the door. The three bystanders that had just watched this scene unfold before them were again staring, their mouths wide open.

When Mayson was spotted, they expected teasing and laughing. When none came, they were utterly surprised. But when they saw the unspoken conversation between the two, the three of them were shocked beyond belief.

Hermione was once again the first one to break free of this trance and was about to question what had just happened but stopped when she saw Mayson's tear-stained face. What she DID say, however, was: "And that was the up close and personal meeting with the ferret of Hogwarts."

Earning a small chuckle from Mayson was just enough to make Hermione feel a little bit better but didn't help the knawing feeling at the back of her to push the feeling away and leave the serious questioning for later, Hermione asked the question she had wanted to ask since she got on the train.

"So, what do you think will happen this year?"

txtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtx

Walking back to his cabin, Draco Malfoy pondered some things. Why was she crying? Where has she been? Why is she sitting with those twits? But mist importantly, why is she here?

I mean, he knew why she was HERE. It was, of course, the train to Hogwarts. But why now? What had taken her so long? He sighed and looked out the window, deciding he'd ask her about it later. He watched the scenery go by, one thing on his mind.

"Mayson..."

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Woohoo!!! The first chapter is finally done! I'm soooooooo happy! ^_____^ I realize that Hermione was QUITE OOC in this chapter, but let's just imagine that she's gotten way more outspoken, kay? Hmm, I don't really like this chapter personally but then again, this isn't about what I think, it's what YOU think. So R&R and tell me what you think could help improve my story or even just to say that you liked it. BUT PLEASE NO FLAMES!!! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ONE YET BUT I'VE READ A COUPLE AND THEY WERE PRETTY HARSH, SO PLEASE? **

**I've got a question: What's a beta and should I have one?**

**Anyway, this is the end of the beginning of a new Harry Potter fic. (Did that even make sense? Whatever) Again, plz R&R and I'll love you forever and ever!**

**~Happy Writing! ^_^**


	2. Conversations and Destinations

**Hello again! We're here in the second chapter! Yaaayyyy!!! Now this one will be fairly longer than the last chapter, so I guess that's a good thing? Uh, I know that I said that this MIGHT be a Dramione fic, but every time I lay it out in my head, it doesn't turn into one. Don't worry, he won't be paired up with Mayson either. Let's just say no one will be paired up with anyone else. But please, don't let that be the reason to stop reading and/or reviewing!**

**Um, this fic will be humorous/friendship with a teeny tiny bit of romance. Again, please don't let the pairings (or lack of pairings in this case) keep you from reading this. Oh, by the way, Draco will be OOC in this fic, 'cuz that's just how it goes. You'll understand IF YOU KEEP READING! **

**Disclaimer: Unless my name is J. K. Rowling, which it isn't, then I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Oh darn!**

The train slowed down as it pulled into its final destination; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mayson sighed and tore her gaze away from her hands in her lap to look up at her friends. Hermione looked back at her and smiled warmly.

"So, are you ready for school?"

Mayson nodded and watched as the three got up. She made a motion to get up before Hermione stopped her. "Aren't you going to change into your robes?"

Mayson looked at the three and saw that they all had black robes on, the Gryffindor symbol emblazoned on them. She then looked back down at herself and her clothes. She was wearing a light gray shirt that was tucked into dark gray shorts. Black suspenders hung from the shorts to give it a sort of rocker look. She had on black and gray striped thigh-high socks with black shoes. She raised a hand up to touch her head where a black beanie clung lightly to it. All in all, it was muggle clothes.

"Er, you see, I don't have any." She looked down sheepishly, a blush on her face.

Hermione froze, her mouth hung open slightly, and she just stared in front of her. Not a good sign, not a good sign indeed. Harry and Ron knew this for they stood behind her, flinching slightly and holding their ears, getting ready for the explosion they knew was to come. Mayson realized this was a bad thing and brought her knees up to her chest so that she was now curled into a ball in the seat.

Unknown to the four, their door had been opened, yet again, and in the doorway stood the platinum blond ferret of Hogwarts, desperately trying not to laugh.

Draco watched as the train pulled into Hogwarts and sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. He had already changed into his robes for the day so he decided to stick around the train a little longer before going into the hell hole called school. Big mistake.

As soon as he stepped foot out of his cabin, something hit him—literally. Draco got up from the floor and situated himself. He turned to look at the thing that dare tackle his sexy self. He raised his wand, ready to hex the heck out of it, when he froze. He had seen a flash of black hair and a muffled, "Drakie-poo…" confirmed his theory. He swiveled around and threw open the cabin door closest to him.

The sight that greeted him was enough to make him giggle with girlish delight. This would be weird, so he stuck to keeping it bottled inside. This did not stop him, however, from cracking a smile so big that it would make even Dumbledore think the world was ending. His glee was cut short when he heard a groan coming from the side of him.

He threw himself into the cabin, slamming the door shut, causing the four to unfreeze. The sudden interruption caused Hermione, Ron, and Harry to fall back into the seat behind them. Draco cast a _Silencio _and slid into the seat next to Mayson. He put his arm around her and covered her mouth. He shot the others a deadly look, making sure they understood that if they reveal him, he would make this year especially brutal.

Hermione looked at the others and rolled her eyes. She stood up and made her way to the door when a hand stopped her. She turned around to tell Draco to let go, when she found that it wasn't him. It was, instead, Mayson.

She looked at her as if to say, "What are you doing? Let me go!"

Mayson gently removed Draco's hand from her mouth and spoke. "Hermione, think about it. Whatever's chasing him is probably bad. And if it finds him, it's going to find us. What will happen then?"

Ron and Harry snickered silently behind their hands at the sound of Pansy being referred to as an 'it'.

Only Hermione caught wind of what had just happened, when they heard footsteps. They all froze once again until the footsteps faded away. Mayson looked outside the window and watched as a distraught Pansy exited the train.

She sighed and whispered, "She's out," low enough for only Draco to hear.

Draco visibly relaxed, his arm now resting limply on Mayson's shoulder. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. He removed the spell, resting his head on hers and closed his eyes.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry witnessed this with a look of bewilderment on their faces. Hermione realized she could speak again and remembering what had just happened, she exploded.

"What in Merlin's name just happened?!" she screamed, jolting Draco and Mayson out of their reverie, causing them to realize their position, thus making them separate to the opposite ends of the seat.

"Well, Granger, since you are obviously not the smartest witch of our age for I have to tell you what happened even though you just witnessed it yourself," Draco drawled, saying the next part slowly as if he were talking to a small child. "I ran in and shut you all up so that I—"

"That's not what I meant you oversized ferret!" Hermione snapped, cutting him off, and startling everyone in the cabin. (Except for Draco, 'cuz Malfoy's don't get startled.)

He arched an eyebrow as if to say, "Then what DO you mean?"

Hermione closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, trying to keep from strangling the boy in front of her. "What I mean was, why did you put a spell on us except for you and Mayson? And what was with that little cozy bit just now?! And you," she said, now facing Mayson, spitting out her questions so fast it left no room for answering. "What's with you defending him?!"

"Uh…" Draco and Mayson said, first looking at each other, then at the bushy-haired Gryffindor in front of them. "I have no idea what you're talking about?" They said this with uncertainty in their voices, their eyes darting everywhere but at each other.

Hermione didn't have any more time to say anything else for the door, once again, opened revealing a twinkly-eyed Dumbledore.

"Shouldn't you kids be at the school?"

Mayson looked around nervously as she walked through the Great Hall towards the sorting hat. Although they were on opposite sides of the room, she could feel the tension between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables cutting through her like a knife.

She refused to look in either direction and decided to just stare straight ahead. She caught the eyes of the headmaster and held his gaze. As she walked, she could feel eyes other than her friends watching her. Knowing that it was because she was a new student AND she was wearing muggle clothes, she smirked slightly and continued to move ahead.

Realizing she was at the foot of the stairs, Mayson stood there for a moment as if contemplating whether or not to take those 2 or 3 stpes towards her destiny. What the heck, she thought. She climbed the steps, throwing caution to the wind. This was the wrong thing to do for when she did that, she let her barrier down, letting in a sneaky little Slytherin.

"Psst! You there?" Damn his Legilimency skills, she silently cursed. "Hello? Answer me, woman!" She inwardly rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes Draco, I'm here. There's no need to get your panties in a bunch. Now, what do you want?"

"We've gotta tell them."

"Why? I'm not ready to, besides they don't like me anyways so what does it matter?" She looked down, remembering their faces as they got off the train. Harry and Ron's faces were ones that she didn't really care for which was bewilderment and surprise. The one on Hermione's face, however, was the one that really drove the stake home. Although she had only known them a short time, the hurt look on Hermione's face was enough to make Mayson feel immensely terrible.

Seeing this in Mayson's mind, Draco decided to cheer her up a bit. "Don't worry. I don't think that they're really even mad. I think they were just shocked and appalled at our little, uh, show."

"Oh, shut up. If I could punch you right now, I would."

"You mean, IF you could punch. And that's a big if."

She glanced over at him to send him a nasty look, when she found that he was smiling. She smiled back, knowing that he was just trying to help. She was going to respond when a voice from above her head spoke out.

"Well it would seem to me that someone has a certain Slytherin in her mind." Mayson visibly paled. See, as she was having an internal conversation with a certain someone, she didn't realize that she had been placed in a stool and had the sorting hat placed on her head, giving him the ability to read her thoughts.

She glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw her three soon-to-be ex friends. They looked at her, wide-eyed and mouths practically touching the floor. They didn't expect what had happened on the train, but this? This was downright shocking! Not only had she cuddled with him, but now she was thinking about him?! This girl needs to be set straight, they decided, turning away to come up with a plan to help their friend.

Mayson took their turning away as a sign of turning in horror and looked away. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes and sniffled a little bit before she heard a voice.

"Would you like to tell us who this Slytherin is?" She looked to her right and saw an elderly woman smiling softly at her. Professor McGonagall.

Mayson was going to reply with a no when she heard another voice, this time in her head. "Okay, no we've really got to tell them. I mean, I could do it if you want, but I would go all out and make it extravagant and whatnot…"

The voice trailed off and Mayson knew he was thinking of some crazy introduction to their relationship. Shaking her head slightly, she sighed. "You're not helping Draco."

She looked over in his direction and noticed that he made a palm-to-face motion. She scrunched her face up quizzically before realizing what she had done.

She had spoken out loud.

**And, there you have it! Ooo, what's going to happen now? I guess you'll have to R&R to find out! Okay, I've decided (and you're probably all gonna hate me for this) to put a review counter on this story and all my other ones as well. So, unless I get about 10-ish reviews, I'm not updating. So update people! (Unless you don't want me to continue anymore, you can just say the word and I'll stop)**

**Anyway, 'til next time! ^_^**


	3. Revelations and Embarrassing Moments

**Hey everybody, I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! No, I'm not dead, and on account of learning this, please don't kill me for being away this long. I had a little bit of trouble writing this chapter due to the fact that I couldn't find a good place to stop writing, so I ended up having to cut it in half. There was also an issue with the availability of a computer, but I'd rather not get into that.**

**DEDICATION****: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to IheartStevieRae. It is because of you that I was able to finally get off my lazy butt and get to work. Every time I looked at your reviews I thought, "I feel really bad for having you wait this long." So now it's finally out and about for you to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.**

Time seemed to move in slow motion as every head in the Great Hall moved from Draco, who was smirking slightly but did not have the usual smug look on his face, to Mayson, who looked absolutely petrified, and back. And forth. And back again. This continued until everyone heard someone clear their throat, causing them to look back up at Mayson.

Her eyes widened in fright as everyone's eyes looked up at her. When she heard a voice above her head, she realized that they were not looking at her, but at the object on her head—the sorting hat.

"Well, now that that's all cleared up," it said. "Shall we put you in a house?" After feeling a slight nod from the girl below, it continued. "I think I'll put you in…Gryffindor."

The hall was quiet until everyone at the Gryffindor table cried out collectively, "WHAAAT!"

Draco looked up at Mayson, ignoring the stares of his fellow Slytherins, and smirked. He noticed that she was blushing a deep Gryffindor red, making the Weasley's blushes look pale pink.

'Look at that, you already fit in quite well given the color of your face.'

Everyone watched as Mayson's face returned to its natural color and smirked a very Draco-like smirk. She then turned to the Slytherin table and stuck out her tongue. Everyone stifled a giggle as they looked in the direction of Draco to see his reaction. His smirk grew wider, but he said nothing. By now, Snape had figured out that they were using Legilemency and decided to use his skills to peek into their conversation.

'You better stick your tongue back into your mouth before I find something to do with it.' He looked at Draco in horror and mild disgust. He had never thought Draco would say this to a Gryffindor! His head snapped back to Mayson as she gasped and reclined her tongue.

'Listen buddy,' he heard her say. 'It's embarrassing enough up here, and you're not making it any better!' Snape mentally rolled his eyes and looked back toward Draco.

Draco sighed and said, 'Thank Merlin I don't have to be up there with you looking like a dork.' He snorted, causing all of the Slytherins, once again, to look at him. He sent a glare in their direction and continued. 'It's almost as bad as making me sit at the Gryffindor table.'

Snape watched as she stopped her eyes mid-roll and smirked evilly. He watched as the sorting hat was removed from her head and as she got down from the stool. He felt himself lose control and decided to pull out completely. The last thing he heard was, 'Oh, you're in for it now, Ferret-Boy.' He, and everyone else in the Great Hall, gaped in horror at what Mayson said next.

After getting off the stool and collecting her things, Mayson turned to face Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, I have a question." After getting a nod of approval to continue, she did. "Even if a person is in one house, can they sit at another house's table?"

He just sat back in his chair, a twinkle in his eye, and said, "I don't see why not."

She smiled and said, "Thank you," as she turned to go sit down. Everyone gasped slightly as she headed in the opposite direction of the Gryffindors—the Slytherins. The Slytherins greeted her with glares and sneers. Ignoring them, she strode right over to the prince himself, Draco Malfoy. Leaning over slightly, she rested the tip of her chin on top of his head. She then flung her arms on top of his shoulders. "Hey…"

Pansy, who was sitting across from Draco, twitched her eye and answered for him. "Yes?"

Mayson looked lazily in her direction and said, "I don't believe I was talking to you." She turned her attention back to Draco. "Now," she took her right hand and started poking him in the cheek. "Answer me before I poke you into oblivion."

He closed his eyes and sighed. Slowly, he lifted his arm, grabbed her hand, and pulled. He opened his eyes and saw that she was now sitting on the bench beside him, leaning a little towards him, her wrist still captured in his hand. She looked at him with wide eyes and said nothing. He smiled sickeningly sweet and said, "What brings your visit today?"

She smiled just as sweetly and responded. "Can you please come and sit with me?"

His face fell and he let go of her arm, causing her to fall on his lap. Looking down at her he bluntly said, "No." After hearing a muffled, "Please?" he sighed and said, "Aren't I already sitting with you?"

Mayson situated herself, swinging her leg over the bench so that she now lay on her back, her head resting on Draco's lap. She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please, you know that isn't what I meant." She went to stick out her tongue but thought against it. "Plus, you messed up my hair. Loser."

He smirked and picked up a piece of hair. "Ah, but now my favorite part is out so, I don't really care." He completely ignored the fact that she called him a loser because that was the norm coming from her. Pansy's eye caught the object in Draco's hand, causing her to have a sharp intake of breath. For the object he was twirling around in his fingers was a lock of bright green hair.

Hearing Pansy's gasp, Mayson sat up. She looked towards her, disbelief etched in her face. "Oh, please. It's a piece of hair that's colored green. No need to have a heart attack about it. And, Draco? Stop playing with it." She stood up and stretched, looking back over to Draco. Seeing the dejected look on his face, she rolled her eyes and said, "I'll let you play with it if you come and sit with me."

Seeing his face rise and fall again as she completed her sentence, caused her to giggle. She watched as he sat and thought it, his face displaying a different emotion every five seconds. She was on the edge of bursting out laughing when he came to a conclusion. "Fine, I'll freaking sit with you." He looked up and saw relief on her face. "Although, I don't know why we just can't stay—" Draco froze midsentence as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "You little loser."

She flashed him a face that said, 'Derr!' and bent down to pick up her stuff. "Well aren't we Mister Fast-Paced this evening?"

He rubbed his temples, trying to get prepared for all the stress that would come after this. "Mayson. Really?" She nodded, causing him to sigh deeply.

"Come on, you already agreed to it. Please?" She bent down, putting her mouth close to his ear so as that he would be the only one to hear. "Besides, I don't want to sit by myself and your housemates scare me." She flashed Pansy a wide smile. "Except for her. I just get annoyed by her."

He sighed again and just as quietly said, "Doesn't everyone?" Mayson stood back up, waiting for him to do the same. He made a face as he gathered his things and stood up. Giving Mayson a look that said, 'Well go on then,' he followed her as she led the way to the Gryffindor table.

Mayson looked at the distance between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors and gulped. She was about halfway across when something bumped into her back. It took her a little while to realize it was Draco. It took her even longer to figure out why. It seems as though she had stopped dead in her tracks and refused to go any further.

After bumping into her, Draco silently cursed. He looked down at her to see what the problem was, and froze. To any ordinary person, the look on her face would seem as if she was just staring off into space. The way her eyes were hooded, non-blinking, and how her mouth hung slightly open, made her look as if she was just daydreaming, but not to Draco. Over the span of time that Draco had known Mayson, he figured out how to read her facial expressions. Although this is one she shows on a rare occasion, he still knew what it meant. She was scared.

He looked in the same direction as her eyes and scowled when he saw what, or rather who, was making her afraid. Grabbing her hand, he strutted in front of her, over to the Gryffindor table, and towards the Golden Trio. Feeling her tug back, he tightened his grip and walked faster.

"Draco, what are you doing?" She had been startled when he grabbed her hand and started walking fast. Realizing what he intended to do, she tried to stop him, to no avail.

He said nothing and continued walking until he came to an abrupt stop. Mayson bumped into his back with an, "Oompf!" She pried herself from his back and looked up at him. He was looking down, his eyes sharp and his mouth in a thin line. She felt him shift his hand slightly so that their fingers were intertwined. Her pushed her forward slightly, causing her to come face-to-face with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The three looked up at him, disgust clearly written on their faces. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"This has nothing to do with what I want, Weasley, but what she wants." The three looked down to see who he was referring to and was surprised to see Mayson. They hadn't noticed her standing there and immediately felt bad. "Now, I want you three twits to listen to what she has to say with no interruptions. Do you understand?"

Ron was going to retort, when Harry and Hermione nudged from both sides. "Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" He looked at the two and noticed that they were trying to get him to see something. He looked in front of him and gasped. What he saw was Mayson, on the brink of tears, breathing in and out slowly, her face a dark cherry red. He nodded begrudgingly along with his friends and waited.

"Good." Draco then released her hand and moved, so that he was now standing behind Mayson. He let his fingers ghost over her arms slowly, going up until he reached her eyes. Knowing what he was doing, Mayson closed her eyes and waited for him to cover them completely. He did so and she prepared herself for what she had to do next.

She took a deep breath and spoke. "I'm really, really sorry that I didn't tell you guys about Draco and I being friends! I was going to tell you, but then it seemed like you guys really hated each other and I really, really liked you and I didn't want you to hate me! So again, I'm really sorry!"

She flinched, bracing herself for the yells and curses. When she heard none, she tentatively lifted one of Draco's hands, peeking through. When she couldn't see anything, she lifted his other hand and had to immediately stifle a giggle. In front of her were Harry, Ron, and Hermione, just staring into space with their mouths practically touching the floor.

The noise breaking them out of the trance, Hermione was the first to react. "How long?" Mayson gave her a questioning look. "How long have you two been friends?"

Mayson's face rose with happiness, then fell when she realized what she was about to do. "Uh… Well… You see…" Realizing she was struggling, Draco helped her.

"Mayson and I have been friends since we were 2 years old." He smirked, causing them to send him a glare.

"Hey! I thought we were best friends!" Mayson's outburst caused the three to look back at her. Realizing what she did, she blushed and turned away. "Uh… What I meant to say was, um… Draco…?" She looked over to him for guidance, hoping he would help her again.

He just smiled and said, "You're on your own with this one."

"Gee. Thanks." She rolled her eyes and looked back over to her friends. "So, um, yeah. This is it." She motioned around her. "That's all I have to say." She grabbed her stuff and turned to walk out of the Great Hall when she was stopped. By a hand. Holding a clump of her hair. Tightly. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." She stepped back a few paces and looked up at Draco, a glare on her face. "Yes?"

He sighed and said, "You put me through all of that crap, just so you could speak to them and then leave?" Malice was clear in his voice, making Mayson too afraid to speak. Instead, she nodded slightly. "Sit." He let go of her hair and watched as turned, making space for the both of them to sit.

He plopped down on the bench with a thump in between Mayson and Harry. He leaned back, resting his elbows on the table behind them, and hung his head back. "Draco?" He scrunched up his face and said nothing, contemplating on whether he should answer or not. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." His face softened as he closed his eyes. "Don't worry about it." Mayson wrung her hands in her lap and looked down. "No, really. I shouldn't have put you through that."

Draco's head lifted up, swinging slowly in Mayson's direction. "Reeeeeeeally…?" Mayson looked over to him and shrugged her shoulders, smiling sheepishly. "Fine, as long as you don't do it again. Poin dexter." He flicked her nose.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, bringing her hand up to her reddening nose. "I'd rather be obsessed with books than obsessed with myself!"

"Maybe you should be obsessed with yourself," he said, standing up. He stretched and started walking towards the entrance. "Perhaps you wouldn't look so dingy all the time." Earning a few chuckles here and there (and some loud guffaws from the Slytherins), Draco felt pleased. He hadn't teased her for quite a while and thought it was the perfect time to start. Plus, he knew she knew he didn't mean it, so he didn't have to worry about hurting her feelings.

"Augh!" Mayson sat there in pure shock, her mouth opened so wide that, had they been outside, there was no doubt a fly would've entered by now. 'I can't believe he just said that! He's such a jerk!'

In the midst of all this, Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "I don't believe that they have been friends for that long. I mean, do you see the way he treats her?"

Harry responded, "Oh come now, I don't think it's all that bad. I bet they're just having a playful back and forth."

It was then that Mayson said something, causing Draco to stop mid-step. "Who wants to see Draco Malfoy's baby pictures?" Draco turned back around, his face paler than normal.

"Then again," Harry added, "Who's to say she isn't as bad?"


	4. What is Going On?

Silence hung over the Great Hall. That is, until everybody (mostly the girls) came to their senses and started screaming.

Mayson looked left and right, seeing only the tops of girl's heads running towards her. Then again, she WAS standing on top of the table, trying to keep from getting mauled by the girls at her table. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' she thought, as she zapped someone's hand away.

Getting tired of just standing in that one spot, she took off running towards the end of the table.

Over by the head table, Dumbledore wactched the scene with a twinkle of entertainment in his eye. He felt McGonagoll lean over and whisper in his ear, "Don't you think we should stop them?"

He lifted his hand and said nothing. Understanding, she nodded and sat back. His eye twitched slightly as he watched the sparks fly from Mayson's hand. 'Well, don't we have an interesting little witch with us...'

Mayson was fast approaching the end of the table and started to panic. She didn't notice the doors of the Great Hall open or see the figure enter the room. Suddenly, she hit the end, tripping over a horribly placed goblet. As if in slow motion, she went flying off of the end of the table and into the arms of the unsuspecting person.

"Doctor?"

"Mayson? Oh, how lovely to see you here! What are you doing here, by the way?"

"Oh, see, this was the important thing I needed to go back home for." Without realizing it, the Doctor had carried her over to the Head Table. Placing her on it, he looked up as she began talking again. "And you? What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear? Apparently being a Time Lord grants one some magical powers so I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" He laughed as he took in her shocked expression. "Fitting isn't it?"

Mayson was still trying to get over the shock that the Doctor-her Doctor, in his brown pinstripe suits and cream Converse, and those glasses (god, those glasses!)-was actually here. Right in front of her! And what better a time to start teasing him than now!

"You know, I'd be careful if I were you. I hear they get a new DADA teacher every year. Coincidence? I think not."

"Oh, that's alright. In case you've forgotten, I'm not that easy to get rid of." He smiled at her in his big toothy way and made it impossible for her not to smile back.

Laughing, she rolled her ankle before hissing in pain. "Hey Doc, think you could fix my sprain?"

He looked skeptically at her. "You know I'm not actually a doctor, right?" He laughed as she gave an eye-roll and half-nod. "Good, just so we're all on the same page. Do you mind helping out?" She nodded and held her hand out flat above the tabletop in front of Snape where medical supplies suddenly appeared. "I don't understand what you need me for if you could probably do it yourself."

She shrugged. "I'd rather it be done by a not-really semi-professional." He looked up at her but was met with her facing the other way. "Plus, I'm just super lazy."

"Ahhh, that was the answer I was looking for."

She turned to smile down at him cheekily, but ended having to hold back a gasp as she realized he was wearing The Glasses-so sexy they needed to be capitalized.

Trying not to blush furiously all she could get out was, "Yeah, well, whatever." To avoid further embarassment, she leaned on the heel of her hands and looked over to her right. She jerked her head the person sitting there, desperately trying to ignore the Doctor's hand, that was now traveling up her leg to reach the hem of her sock.

"So, what are you in for?" She tried sounding aloof and confident, with a hint of humor, she really did. Instead, she ended up sounding like a prepubescent Mickey Mouse who had just sucked in a gulpful of helium.

"Potions." He said with a tone that was both final and bored.

"Oooh, interesting... It sounds exciting! I can't wait to get started!" She was thankful for the needed distraction. She was so happy, she sat up and clapped her hands, swinging her feet back and forth.

"Woah, watch where you're swinging! Unless you want to break my glasses, I suggest you be careful. And be still, I'm not done with you just yet!" The Doctor looked up at her, laughing.

She immediately stopped all movements, not because she was obeying him, but in fear that she might actually end up kicking his glasses off his face. And she definitely didn't want THAT. "Oh, right. Anyway, as I was saying," she leaned back into her original position, looking over her shoulder at Snape, "Potions is a class I just can't wait for." 'Mostly because it's the only class I'll be able to participate in. Well, that and DADA. Really should stop calling it DADA, sounds weird.'

He met her stare with a full on glare. "Ms. Gray, would you be so kind as to refrain from touching me." Flinging his left hand up forcefully, he threw Mayson's horribly placed right hand off of his and into her face.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, rubbing the spot between her eyes. "No need to be so violent. It was an accident!" She scoffed.

The Doctor stood up suddenly and tapped her thigh. "You're all set." He gave a small smile as he surreptitiously took off his glasses and placed them back in his pocket. Of course, that didn't go completely unnoticed.

"Yay." It was a bittersweet moment when she realized that he had taken his glasses off and that she had missed him putting her sock back on. Placing both of her hands, and skillfully avoiding Snape's, on the table, she pushed herself off. She was suddenly caught in the Doctor's arms with an, "Oompf!"

He chuckled. "Not jumping-off-tables all set."

"Oh, right, thanks." He placed her down on the floor gently, shaking his head as he watched her hurriedly hobble her way over to the other side of the Head Table.

Setting herself on the arm of the Doctor's chair, she turned to face Snape. "Okay, what is your major malfunction?"

Snape slowly turned to face her. "Excuse me?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, I don't know. I have this feeling that ever since I entered the Great Hall, you've had a problem with me. And I don't understand why, because I haven't said anything remotely insulting to you!" She paused a second as she backtracked. "Well, except for just now, but you know what I mean!"

He stared blankly at her for a few moments before responding. "Ms. Gray, if you haven't realized, I have a problem with everyone."

She blinked once before letting a small smile spread across her face. 'Oh, I see now. He's closed off. Hmph, quite like a certain someone I know. But why?'

'What an odd girl,' he thought. He watched in discreet amusement as her face went from being happy, to confused with cute furrowed eyebrows, to complete anger. 'Wait, cute?' His eyes widened slightly as she suddenly got up close and personal.

"Oh, really?" She raised her eyebrow, moving so close that Snape could feel her breath blow in puffs as she spoke. "Do you eavesdrop on everbody's Legilemency-that's like what you and I do except we can see each other in our mind and it's a skill that can be obtained by any wizard or witch, quite unlike our particular gift," she explained to the Doctor before he even had a chance to even consider asking the question, "-conversations as well? Because the last I checked, those were supposed to be private." She ground out the last few words, moving in even closer so that she was now leaning over the arm of Snape's chair as he slightly bent over the other side.

Mayson's left hand shot up, catching the bright green apple that was suddenly hurtling towards her head. She was only slightly surprised when she found her hand wrapped around another. She followed it to the Doctor, who looked at her with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, it's an instinct thing." She smiled at him, letting him know that it was okay. He smiled back at her brightly.

"Mayson!" The two jumped, and each let go of what they were holding, causing the forgotten apple to roll onto the floor and back towards its original owner. The Doctor and Mayson's hands, however, managed to stray a little closer than the apple. So close, in fact, they were almost touching.

She slowly looked over to her right, her eye twitching slightly. "That's my name, don't wear it out. What may I help you with?"

He kicked the apple from where it layed on the floor, into his hands, dusting it off with the sleeve of his robe. "Oh, nothing really. I was just wondering if you could get out of our potion teacher's face. You do know he has the authority to take points away from your house, right?" She turned and met her eyes with the Doctor's, both shrugging slightly. She then looked back at him blankly. "Let's just say you could single-handedly destory your house's chance of winning the house cup."

"Mmhmm, yes, and the house cup is...?"

Draco threw his hands up and sighed exasperatedly. "For the love of Merlin! It's like explaining it to a five year old!"

Mayson jumped up excitedly. "Hey, I met Merlin! He was a nice guy, remember that?" She asked, facing the Doctor.

He nodded his head in recognition. "Oh yeah, wasn't all he was cracked up to be, though. He ended being a tad bit of a disappointment. He was really just all smoke and mirrors. Oh, but he was brilliant for a wizard of his time. Do you remember that one thing he used to do? With the dragon?"

"Oh my goodness, that was amazing! I couldn't believe it! You know, I think I figured-"

"Helloo! I was talking over here! What do you mean you've met Merlin? No one living has met Merlin, it's quite impossible to do so! And why do you seem so familiar with this bloke over here, who happens to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Oi! I'm not a bloke!" He turned to Mayson. "Am I a bloke?"

She placed a hand on his arm and smiled soflty at him. "No sweetie, you aren't a...bloke. Boy, does that word sound weird coming out of my mouth. Eh, I guess that's what you get for being American." She turned her focus back to Draco in time to catch the end of his rant.

"And is that where you've been for these past couple of years? With him?"

"Look, Draco, I-" She was suddenly cut off by the sound of a long, loud gong. "Well, whattaya know?." She grabbed her stuff and walked down to where Draco was standing, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Time for classes to start."

Draco stood there, dumbfounded. "What? We don't have a gong to indicate the start of our classes."

The sound of a cleared throat echoed throughout the hall and everyone looked toward the podium where Dumbledore was now standing. "That gong signals the start of morning classes. Good day, everyone."

Mayson and Draco turned back to each other. "Well, I guess you do now." She patted him once on the shoulder before joining the others in exiting the Great Hall. By the time he had gathered his bearings and turned around, she was lost to the sea of students.

Meanwhile, at the teacher's table, Dumbledore sat back in his chair, wondering just what kind of trouble the quirky little witch and her Doctor would brew next.

**Hello~ **

**After about a year of being gone, I'm finally back! Did you miss me? Eh, probably not. Anyway, since I have recently fallen in love with Doctor Who, mostly the Tenth Doctor, I have decided to include him in my story. I don't know if I got his character down exactly spot-on, but oh well! I'm not very good at babbling. *receives skeptical looks from friends and family* Okayy, I'm not very good at techno-babble. ^/^ Ah, well, work with what you got, right?**

Anyway, I hope I still have some readers out there who are willing to forgive and review. So if you're a newcomer or a fed up waiter (waiter-er?), please R&R!

**Happy Writing~ ^_^**


End file.
